Another Likely Story
by Adinamya
Summary: Series of short one-shots AU or cannon, written as Tumblr prompts.
1. Young Blood

**Hi guys, I'm writing a series of tumblr prompt that involve Japril, Jackson/April/Alex or Slexie/Japril, either AU or cannon. **

**Every chapter I'll indicate the characters that are involve, they are mainly Japril centric but I also happen to like AK2 so maybe in some cases a love triangle could appear. **

**English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader, I'm doing my best but if you notice any typos or grammar mistakes please, let me know and help me to improve. **

**In case you want to send me an idea for a prompt, please check my bio and my tumblr url, or you can leave it here. **

* * *

**Title**: Young Blood (title inspired by Young Blood by The Naked and Famous)

**Characters**: Japril, Alex Karev

**Summary**: AU Set in the future. Alex give parenting advice to April and Jackson. Jackson finds it helpful, April not so much.

* * *

"I'm not sure April" Jackson said as he laid down his tray and sat down next to Alex Karev at the cafeteria table

"Come on, let her go," his wife insisted while she seated in front of Alex

"Who is going where?" Alex asked as he grabbed one of the fries of April's tray

"Lily have a date but Jackson is not sure of let her go" April explained, "Last night they yelled at each other and now she's not talking to him and the house seems like some kind of zone war"

"Look, I'm not okay with fighting with my kid but she's too young to start dating some...random boys"

April sighed in frustration.

"I'm with Avery, she's just a kid," Alex said and nodded in approval at Jackson, "Come on Kepner, I'd have thought you'd be more like the church police or something in this particular scenario"

"You two are impossible," April declared, "She's fifteen, she wants to go on a date, she's a good kid, a rational teenager, a good boy asked her out, give me an actual reason to not let her go"

"Who asked her out?" Alex asked

Jackson looked uncomfortable for a moment before answering, "Bailey Shepard"

Alex's eyes widened, "That little punk! But he's like twenty!"

Jackson grinned at Alex's words, and April had the impression they were about to high five or do some macho stuff.

"He's only seventeen!" April seemed like was going to have a stroke, "I like Bailey, you two like Bailey!"

Alex took the last bit of his sandwich and grabbed another April's fries.

April slapped Alex's hand, "Stop eating my food"

Alex ignored her and turned to Jackson, "Listen to me, Avery, lock her in her room and then eat the key if you need to, if you want to talk to Mer do it, tell her to keep his son away, as Lily's godfather you have my blessing"

April rolled her eyes at Alex; she was really starting to get mad at him, "Why on earth we named you her godfather?"

"Because I saved her life" Alex responded with simplicity and without cockiness

April softened her glare towards Alex, Jackson knew what her wife was thinking, after all those years, the weeks after Lily was born were a fragile and rocky topic for them. But every time they remembered those days, one constant was they were incredibly grateful Karev was able to keep his mind cold and save their little girl. Thanks to him they were able to see her grow up, to see her have a life.

And Jackson loved every minute his kid was alive.

Jackson signed. He has already lost the war before started the battle. "Okay," he told to April, "If you agree, I agree, she can go out with…that little punk"

April smiled and leaned over the table to quickly kiss his husband on the lips. "I agree she can go".

Alex rolled his eyes at them, but then came with another idea, "If you need someone to chaperone, I could tell one of the twins," Alex suggested, "They are at that age when they do anything for money"

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Jackson agreed and smiled, "Do you think Jo would mind?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna tell my wife…"

"Oh! Please just shut up!" April shouted at them without contain a laugh.


	2. Matchmaker

Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews and PM. To all the people asking about a Jolex/Japril interaction (this is a popular request), I swear I'm trying but my AK2 ship heart gets in the way and it turns out to be an AK2 story, so if you have any more specific suggestions, please be my guest.

**I wanna say a lot of thanks to the lovely Doctor Lexie Sloan for volunteer to be my beta reader. She did an amazing job and helped me a lot. She's awesome and you should go and check her Slexie stories.**

Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Prompt:****Mark is looking for Jackson to tell him something regarding a case and they catch him and April in the on call room**

**AU: After the boards, the plane crash never happened.**

"Where on earth is Avery?" Mark demanded, glancing at his pager once again.

"Did you lose your boyfriend?" Derek asked mocking him while he signed a patient discharge.

"I've been paging him for the least twenty minutes," Sloan complained. "That little punk has been impossible to reach for the last couple of weeks since he returned from the boards; he doesn't answer the pages and always looking…distracted"

"Are you afraid he's cheating on you?"

"Do you think he's cheating on me?" Mark said with concern.

Derek rolled his eyes at him. "I saw him go into that on call room," he said pointing, "Now go and look for him and stop crying."

Mark smiled and walked to the room Derek that had gestured.

When he approached the door, he could hear somebody talking.

"We can't… not…anymore" a voice said behind the door. A highly pitched voice that clearly belonged to Kepner.

But why she sounded so…disturbed? At least she would know where to find his study buddy.

Sloan opened the door.

"Hey Kepner, have you…."

Sloan went silent and took several seconds of process what he was seeing.

Avery was lying on the bed but a half naked April Kepner was on top of him. She was kissing him fiercely; her hands were busy under his pants while Avery was busy trying to unhook her bra.

Neither seemed to notice Sloan's presence.

"Guys, you took my advice!"Mark gladly exclamied.

April and Jackson jumped in surprise and then turned their faces towards him at the same time.

"OH MY GOD!" April shouted and put her arms around her trying to cover herself. Jackson sat up and stood in front of April in an attempt to cover her.

"I told you Kepner," Mark exclaimed with excitement, "You needed to be more than study buddies"

"GET OUT!" Jackson shouted at him

"It's a good stress reliever, right?"

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU"

Sloan didn't take the threat seriously but recognized he was interrupting something.

"Avery when you two finish, I'll need you in the OR, okay?" Mark grinned and closed the door.

He knew they would do a good match, in that scene have proved him to be right. Kepner seemed in control of the situation, and Mark knew Jackson, which was exactly what he needed.

"I'm such a good matchmaker!" Sloan congratulated himself with pride.


	3. Land of Confusion

Hi guys, thanks so much for your feedback. If you like it please, don't forget to leave a review.

**_Once again, thanks so much to Doctor Lexie Sloan who was my beta reader. If you like Slexie, don't forget to check her stories. _**

This time the prompt I recived was write anything in S8, when April/Jackson/Alex move in together, A/J get ever closer, and may/may not have growing feelings for each other. Alex notices things in passing and teases/wonders what it's all about. Can stick to cannon or veer off AU.

So, I set this after the events of **_8x16 "_****_If only you were lonely", _**you know, when Sloan showed he was the first Japril shipper ever**_. _**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Would you please tell Sloan to stop making inappropriate suggestions to me?" April demanded in her best polite but firm voice

Jackson paused the game.

"Hey dude!" Alex exclaimed almost angry, he was kicking Avery's ass at Assassin's Creed for the first time ever.

"Sloan…what?" Jackson asked with disbelief

April was standing at the living room door, she looked at Alex clearly evaluating if was safe to say something more in front of him.

"What's the freaking problem?" Alex demanded. "Come on Kepner, We need to get back to the game"

April rolled her eyes at him and turned to Jackson.

"He told me that you were an attractive guy with a nice bone structure and hypnotic eyes, and you were really uptight lately and needed to release stress" April said trying to sound indifferent and Karev busted into laughs.

Jackson felt his cheeks turned red "He did not…"

"Oh! He really did," April confirmed. "But that's not all, he said, literally suggested that…that you… and me…. you and me…. needed to be more than study buddies. And call it sexual encouragement."

At that moment April was not looking into Jackson's eyes anymore, or maybe was Jackson the one avoiding his best friend gaze, he couldn't tell. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, and it wasn't helping the fact Karev was still laughing, almost crying.

"April, please, tell me you're joking" Jackson begged.

"I wish I was," April looked really embarrassed. "So, please Jackson, would you talk to him? It was an awkward situation that I don't want to repeat. Tell him that you and me are just good friends and you have never thought of me in that way, so he can stop making impropriate comments, please?"

Jackson took a moment to think about the petition of her friend. Of course he was going to have a word or two with his mentor. But there was something in her speech with he didn't agree at all but he didn't tell her.

"I will talk to him." He said in his most convincing voice. "Don't worry, probably he just didn't take his meds this morning or something"

"Thank you," April said relieved, her cheeks have return to her normal color, "I will go to bed. Night"

As soon as April leaved the living room, Jackson tried to act naturally and pressed play to the game.

"It's not a bad idea, you know?" Karev said

"What?"

Alex paused the game.

"If I haven't had already busted my chances whit her I would totally try to release some stress with her"

"Man, do you have any respect for women at all?"

"I do!" Karev defended himself "Dude, I'm just saying Sloan is not an idiot, she's clearly a nice looking chick, trust me I have seen beneath her scrubs. Don't tell me you have never thought of her in that way"

Jackson took a moment before processing what Alex has just asked. "Seriously Karev, you're sick."

Alex smiled, "You already have"

Jackson wanted to punch Karev in the face.

"No, I don't see her that way. She's my friend, she's like…"

Sister, Jackson needed to say sister, why couldn't he?

"Like your sister?" Alex was not buying his shit. "Yeah, right."

Jackson didn't know what to answer; he was starting to feel confused. He hated Sloan. He hated Karev.

All he could say was "Shut up Karev and press play."


	4. That's were you're wrong

Thanks to Doctor Lexie Sloan for being my beta reader and correct this.

Thanks so much for the people who R&amp;R from now on, I promise I'll reply the comments.

**Prompt #4 AU: Jackson after S10 Episodes 1 and 2. Plane crash in S8 happened but Mark and Lexie are still alive and somehow help. **

* * *

After years of being his protégé Jackson could really and without a doubt, tell when Mark Sloan was furious, and right now he was walking towards him looking wildly angry.

"Mark wait!" Lexie called. She was almost running behind him, trying to stop him.

"What's the problem?" Jackson asked jaded, it has been pretty exhausting couple of days and didn't have the energy to tend to another emergency or any drama.

"You're the problem Avery!" Mark said as he approached him

"Mark, you promised you would not interfere," Lexie breathlessly said as she approached them.

"Sorry, Lex." Mark said and gave Lexie an honest smile, "If you excuse me, I need to talk with this moron in private"

Jackson wanted to protest but before he could do or say anything, Sloan grabbed him by his arm -his injured arm-and dragged him to an empty on call room.

He could hear Lexie behind his back saying, "I'm so sorry".

"What's your freaking problem?" he asked as the older surgeon released his arm.

"Can you tell me why Lexie just informed me that Kepner proposed to that cheesy paramedic so she's still marrying him?"

Jackson's heart stopped for a moment. So, she was going to marry Matthew anyway.

"This is nothing of your concern" Jackson said as soon as he recovered a little sense, and he really meant it

"I heard what she told to you at the ER and you did what? Send her again to the other guy arms?"

Jackson felt the rage trough his body, "I could really punch you in the face, RIGHT NOW"

"Please, do it, because I have wanted to kick your ass since that weird boy asked Kepner to marry him and all you did was smile at her"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR BUSSINESS, UNDERSTAND?"

"IT IS MY BUSSNISS!" Mark exclaimed, "I'm so sick of everyone in this hospital complicating their lives for nothing. I'm disappointed of you; I thought I had taught you better!"

"Look, Doctor Sloan, with all due respect, this is not about you. It is about that plane crash that happened and you have been saying that the fact you and Lexie were not killed in that accident is like a second chance and a big epiphany. It's not your necessity of playing God or a matchmaker!"

Mark looked a little hurt but Jackson didn't regret anything, yelling at his mentor was starting to make him feel a little less tense.

Jackson took a step at the door, but before he could open the door, the other man spoke again.

"I'm a good matchmaker," he told him in a very calm voice tone. "I know you Avery, and I know you hate to be told what to do, and I'm not your mother or an Avery to tell what to do, but I can tell you're just scared"

"She's the one that is scared and confused," Jackson said at his own surprise, he really didn't want to talk about April. "I'm with Stephanie; I can be a good boyfriend with her"

"Kepner ran towards an exploding bus just to save you. I saw her."

That information shocked Jackson, he was literally left speechless. Why on earth April would do that?

Sloan looked at him with pity, maybe because Jackson wasn't acting, as he would have wished.

"I'm going to make you a promise Avery, because I kind of promised Lexie, I will never ever talk this matter to you again" Sloan walked to the door. "Just make you a favor Avery. If you love her, tell her. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing or it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud."

Sloan words make Jackson felt overwhelmed, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "And then what?"

Mark smiled.

"And then, you go from there."

Sloan gave him a pat in the shoulder and leave Jackson there, in a cold empty on-call room with his own confusing thoughts.


	5. If Ya' Gettin' Down

**Hi Guys, thanks for the Reviews. This is the last prompt I have written. I'm open to ideas, you can leave it here. **

**Once again, thanks to Doctor Lexie Sloan for the beta. **

**Prompt:** Jackson visits April on the farm with her family and they are already dating by now and her parents catch them in her room

* * *

"I'm so sorry" April said between amused and worried.

Jackson had insisted in help April to feed the pigs and somehow he ended up covered in mud from head to toes.

"Is just dirt and water, don't worry," Jackson said trying to calm her down and calm him. "Just try to pretend you don't find this hilarious"

April grinned and gave him a clean towel. "Take, you can use this one."

"Are you sure I can use your shower?" he asked cautiously

"The shower in my bedroom is the only one with hot water and I clearly remember you were complaining about the cold water from the guest bathroom this morning"

Jackson said no more. That visit to her parent's house wasn't turning exactly how he envisioned. He had imagined himself as a cowboy, not as a clumsy city boy.

Right now, the fact that Justin Timberlake was staring at him from one of the walls, made him felt uncomfortable but he decided complain not more, and took his shirt off.

April looked at him with surprise and blushed…he hated to admit it but he liked the fact he had that power over her…

April stared at him for several seconds while without realizing she bitted her bottom lip…because for sure, she had that power over him.

"Jackson," April called him with a seductive voice and approached the few steps that kept them apart.

"I'm all covered in mud," he reminded her

"I don't care," she said as she placed her hands on his chest. "It's been a while, you know…"

Jackson made an effort to control himself not rip her clothes off in that exact second. "I know, but you're the one wanting to wait and made me promised I'd keep my head cold in moments like this and stop you for being reckless."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously at him and started to move her hands towards the edge of his jeans. "I'm not being reckless" she declared.

"We're at your parents house'" he reminded her with a last attempt to make sense

She unbuckled his belt.

"Don't worry; they will not come back until later."

She pushed him to the bed and sat on top of him. She was going to regret later, when she had to clean the mud from her quilt.

Jackson ran his hands all over her back, getting prepared for what was coming next; he knew when April was in control of the situation, anything could happen. She bent towards him kissed, him introducing her tongue in his mouth with urgent.

He didn't stop her when she made a pause for kissing him and take off her blouse, reveling just simple white bra that somehow turned him on more than if she was wearing a lace bra. He grabbed her hips with his hands; he knew how much she liked to tease him and he was starting to felt the necessity of being inside her.

April read Jackson's mind and smiled with cockiness.

"Hey, this time you follow my rules," she told him as ran her hands at the edge of his pants and unzipped them.

She started to put little kisses trough his chest and his abdomen.

Jackson couldn't help from thinking that if that was farm life, maybe he could do an effort and get used wake up early and feed pigs. Who needed hot showers anyway?

April was about to reach the exact spot Jackson wanted when a sweet little voice called from behind the door. "April, honey, we are back!"

It was April's mom. April froze her actions but they didn't have time to do anything more, the door of her bedroom fully opened.

"OH MY GOD!" April screamed and jumped in fear and she felt from the bed.

"Hello Jackson" her mother greeted him with a smile.

Jackson felt he was going to die of embarrassment.

"GET OUT!" April screamed from the floor.

"So, sorry honey," her dad said and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, April started to make a strange noise like she was crying. Jackson got out of bed as quickly as possible and zipped his pants.

He extended an arm to her, but she didn't take it, she was still on the floor covering her face and still making weird noises.

"April, listen, don't cry," Jackson said as he sat on the floor in front of her. "I'll talk to them; tell them we are just not fooling around, that I'm serious about you, okay? We'll figure this out…April…April?"

It took him a while to understand April was not crying, she was laughing uncontrollably.

"That…was… funny," she said between laughs.

"They are going to kill me," Jackson said worrying

"They are not, don't worry" April said trying to make a straight face.

Jackson looked at her with confusion, she leaned and give him a quick kiss in the lips and continued laughing on the floor for at least other twenty minutes.


	6. Now you know

**Thanks so much for all your comments and reviews. I'll try to write more the couple of days, I have a few ideas, so let's hope I can write something worthwhile. **

**Since we didn't have a last scene between April and Cristina or Jackson and Cristina, I came with this idea. Set the night before Cristina left, when she and Mer went out for drinks.**

**I wrote this on a rush and I didn't have a beta reader.**

* * *

"Over there," April exclaims happily pointing to Cristina and Meredith. "I was right, I won."

Jackson pretends he didn't hear her, when she gets competitive; she's dangerous. His wife had told Jackson searching at the hospital would be pointless, Cristina probably would be at a dark corner table in Joe's drinking tequila with Meredith and she is pleased to find she was right.

"Look, the Kepners!," Cristina waves at them, and Meredith and she laugh like fools. They are clearly drunk.

"Yang, I have been paging you all day." Jackson claims. "I need to know what you plan to do with your seat in the board."

"I don't have time for boring board crap." Cristina says and takes another shot of what it seems to be tequila. "I only have time for get wasted."

"I know is boring but Owen told me you leave tomorrow and I…"

Meredith snaps at Jackson. "Listen to me, you're not going to make her made a decision right now. Get her more wasted and maybe she'll be able to make a choice."

"Come on, sit." Cristina orders.

April hesitates a little but Cristina grabs her by the wrist and makes her sit down next to her. After all those years, she still feels intimidated by the two twisted sisters.

Meredith makes room for Jackson and passes the tequila bottle to him. "Have a drink," she orders.

"Sorry, we can't," he declines the offer.

"Don't be such a killjoy, we're drinking our goodbyes" Meredith insists.

"I can't," April reminds his husband. "But you can if you want to. I'm okay with that."

Meredith and Cristina look at them with doubt and strangeness. April knows they are thinking they have become one of those boring couples.

Under their gaze, April hesitates, she wants to tell her former residents fellows about the reason why she can't drink but at the same time, she remembers Owen telling her about their issues with Cristina about kids and she isn't sure if the topic will be well received. When she finally realizes that it maybe be the last time she talks to Cristina she decides the best policy is honesty.

"I can't drink because I'm pregnant," April explains to them.

Both twisted sisters look at each other, like usually, reading their minds, deciding whether they love the news or not. Then, Meredith grins and Cristina nods. "That's great! We need to make a toast."

Jackson smiles at April and grabs her hand from across the table, now that the bittersweet beginning of her pregnancy has passed, they couldn't help but smile when they think or talk about the pretty little fetus.

Cristina rolls her eyes at them. "Mer, please tell them they are disgusting."

Meredith nods and does what Cristina order, "Cristina thinks you're disgusting."

Jackson is about say something in their defense but Cristina interrupts him.

"Who would have thought? Kepner is pregnant," she looks amazed at April. "The virgin who said her first time were…were did you tell? On the beach?"

April feels her cheeks and ears getting red with embarrassment. Meredith laughs and it's pretty obvious Jackson is holding the need to grin, but he doesn't do because his wife feelings.

April decided it's time to laugh at that ridiculous memory, "At the beach and I remember I said it was at the sunset."

The girls and her husband looks at her in surprise, she smiles and then the other three burst into shrieks of laughter.

"A toast for sex on the beach," Meredith says and fills more shot glasses.

After several seconds of laughter and more incoherent toasts dedicated to sex and alcohol, Cristina stops laughing and a serious gaze cross her face, making all the other three people at the table shut up at look at her with concern.

"What's the matter?" April asks worried.

"You don't even realize how lucky you are, do you?" Cristina asks in a dark serious tone of voice.

"Are you talking about the baby?" April asks and instinctively grabs her stomach, maybe it's the alcohol speaking, because she would never imagine Cristina saying a baby is good luck.

Cristina shakes her head. "Tell them Mer."

Meredith is now also more dark and twisty; she drinks another shoot of tequila and waits before answering, "You married your person, your best friend, your soul mate. Everything in one person and you share the same aims."

April grabs more tightly her stomach and felt her eyes get wet, maybe it's her imagination but the twisted sisters have made her a compliment. She looks at Jackson.

"I…we…," Jackson tries to say something but April realizes he just went as speechless as she is in that exact moment.

Maybe they are right, maybe they haven't realized they were lucky enough to find everything in one person.

April cleans the tears with her hands.

"I told you, you're freaking disgusting." Cristina smiles and grabs the tequila bottle again. "Jackson, I have made a decision and it's final," she announces. "I'm not keeping my place on the board."

Jackson frowns at her. "Are you sure?"

Cristina shrugs. "I don't think I'll have the time."

Jackson and April look at Meredith with surprise.

"Don't look at me. It's her decision," the blonde answers and grabs the tequila bottle from her friend's hand.

"Okay," Jackson says knowing there's nothing he could do.

April let scape a big yawn.

"I think that means we should go," Jackson announces and gets up from his seat.

"You're a such a spoilsport," Cristina complains and Meredith nods.

"Go easy on the tequila Grey."

"We won't," Meredith promises.

"Good bye pretty boy," Cristina waves and points at April. "Take care of Virgin Mary."

Jackson nods at her.

"Hey, Cristina," April says before standing up while Jackson is saying good-bye to Meredith.

"Please, don't get all cheesy with goodbyes and.."

April shakes her head. "Just wanna you to know, it was after I punched a guy in the face, at my medical boards in an hotel room in San Francisco, with my best friend. And he knew _exactly_ what he was doing."

April couldn't help but grin, Cristina looks puzzle at her but after a second she smiles at her with pride.

"Well done April Kepner, well done."


	7. Orange scrubs

**Hi guys, first of all, thanks so much for your lovely comments and feedback. Sorry it took me so long for update but my wifi is being pretty awful lately and then I got so much to do in real life. Anyways, I have already a couple more ideas and I have already wrote a couple. **

**I didn't love how this chapter turned, although I liked the idea. I didn't have a beta for this one. Any kind of suggestions are always welcome.**

**Set between 10x12 and 10x23 with a few Mercy West references. Let me know what you think, I promise that I will update soon if you leave a review ;)**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since April moved in with Jackson and she was still unpacking boxes. It was incredible the amount of unnecessary things one people can hold.

But at least that was a way to avoid the feeling of guilt of being extremely happy while she was sure Matthew was feeling miserable.

She was at the living room unpacking a big box full of medical books when inside she found a much smaller box with several yellow envelopes.

As soon as she saw them, she knew what to expect. One of the envelopes was labeled as 'Callie and Arizona's wedding'; other one read 'Sofia leaves the hospital'.

April smiled at that memories but there was one particular envelope that caught her attention.

"Look at this," April exclaimed with excitement.

"Anything interesting?" Jackson asked while he was in the kitchen in charge of dinner.

April walked to the kitchen and showed him the yellow envelope.

"Mercy West," Jackson read.

"Old pictures, I totally forgot about them," she said smiling while Jackson turned off the stove and cleaned his hands before grabbed the envelope and opened it.

He had forgotten how much April -and Reed- used to love to take pictures of literally everything.

April rested her head in his arm, so she can look at the pictures while Jackson passed them.

Jackson smiled at the pictures featuring familiar faces, orange scrubs, old O.R.'s, old teachers, old friends, old hallways and patients. Dozens of photos of their intern year, when they did their intern exam, their second year as residents…everything was documented in frames.

"I kind of miss the orange scrubs," April murmured.

In one candid picture Jackson and April were at a nurse station filling some charts. Both looked tense, having a frown on their faces.

"Why we look so tense here?" Jackson asked.

April grabbed the picture from his husband hand and stared at it. A crocked smiled showed in her face.

"Reed took this picture. She insisted in take as many pictures as possible, in case we were fired." April pointed and Jackson could tell she suddenly was holding tears, like she did every time Reed was mentioned. "It was a week before the fusion with Seattle Grace."

April gave back the picture to Jackson and he passed other picture.

Charles Percy and Reed Adamson were wearing civilian clothes. She was holding a microphone and was smiling at the camera with her confident spark in her eyes while Charles was staring at her, grinning like an idiot.

"Pretty sure this is from our third week as interns," April said as she leaned again her head in Jackson's arm. "The first time we went to that karaoke bar, remember?"

Jackson laughed, "Charles and I hated that bar."

"Charles was the one always insisting to go there," April said surprised.

Jackson smiled at her wife's naivety and second glanced at the photo, "Reed said in one occasion she loved that place and Charles loved her so…"

"I knew he liked her but…loved her?" April asked in surprise.

"It wasn't like he was hiding it," at that moment Jackson realized they have never discussed that subject before. They talked a lot about them but never commented their love lives beyond that time when Reed slept with Mark. It was weird considering they based their friendship in the fact that they have lost their best friends.

"Do you think she knew?" Jackson curiously asked

April looked at his husband and took a little time to answer. She would have liked to say that Reed knew and she loved Charles back, but the only sincere answer she could made was, "I'm pretty sure Reed was clueless."

Jackson smiled with sadness, "That is…"

"That sucks," April declared and took the pic from Jackson's fingers and stared at the picture. She did not hold her tears back any longer.

Jackson took the pic from her hand and put it in the kitchen counter. April sobbed harder and he hurried to hug her; she buried her head on his chest. Jackson stroked the back of her head carefully.

"I miss…them," April said between sobs, her voice muffled because she was still hiding in Jackson's chest. "It's silly…but…I wish…"

Jackson hold her more tightly, "Yeah, I know."

After a moment, April seemed to calm a little and looked up at Jackson. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"At the barn you said '_I think you love me too_'," April cleaned her tears with the back of her hand "I was so convinced I didn't love you. I expended days, weeks, months convincing myself that I just loved you as a friend. You told me I was afraid to get serious with Matthew because he was real...It scares me a lot to think I...What if I was Charles and you were Reed...Jackson, how did you know I was in love with you?"

Jackson tried to process what she was saying and what she was really trying to ask. When he fully understood what she was talking about, he controlled the urge to smile at her, he always loved when she babbled but her pretty serious face, indicated him that it was not the best time to tease her but answer with the truth. He moved his arms from her shoulders to around her waist.

"I can't exactly point a moment," Jackson said and grabbed a lose string of red hair and put it behind her ear. "But while I was watching you at the altar getting married, I thought about the day I asked you about the invitations, the whole your name starts with an 'A' thing."

"Really? That's how you knew?" A tiny smile formed in April's lips. Jackson lowered his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"In my head you kept saying '_I can't go trough this if I don't have your blessing_' and I realized that you were asking me if I did love you back. I've never stood up in that barn if I didn't know at least I had a change. I knew you April, "

"You're a cleaver boy," April grinned and wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck. "That's why you are my best friend."

"Am I?" Jackson teased her before leaning and kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** **This is totally different to the previous chapters and you need to be tolerant, like angst, and accept alternative universes at Grey's Anatomy and alternative ships. Just to be clear, ****THIS NOT CONTAIN AK2 but this contain alternative ships. **

**This is just product of my imagination and nothing more. It only have the aim to entertain to whoever reads it.**

**Prompt: April life at risk, with a little twist. **

* * *

"Karev, what's the matter?"

Alex kept his mask against his mouth with his right hand, trying to do his best to not contaminate the sterile environment of the OR and most important, maintain a poker face.

Jo, who was assisting Jackson, didn't know anything either and gazed at his boyfriend.

"There was an accident, car versus traffic light," Alex explained, doing his best to make his voice sound calm.

"How bad?" Jo asked and stopped paying attention to the patient on the table. She had learned to speak and read "Alex", and immediately recognized he looked preoccupied.

"Be careful, Wilson," Jackson demand to the third year before Alex could respond.

"Sorry, sorry," Jo apologized when she noticed she was holding a scalpel too close to a vein.

Alex made an effort to sound calm. "Listen, Avery you should-"

"What's the matter Karev?" Jackson snapped at him. Jackson wasn't happy, it had been a long day and he was willing to finish that surgery, go home and sleep.

"They need you at the ER, stat."

"I'll go as soon as I finish this patient."

Alex didn't move. He stared at Jackson until he look up at him and met his gaze. "It's Kepner."

"Tell her I'll go as soon as I'm finish here," Jackson said starting to felt impatient and annoyed with Karev.

Alex knew it was time to make things other way. "Listen, Dr. Wilson take the place of Dr. Avery."

"What the hell Karev?"

Alex understood there was not going to be other way Jackson would understand, "You need to let Dr. Wilson take your place and go to the ER, the patient-"

"What?"

"It's Kepner"

It took a few seconds for Jackson to understood what Alex have just said. When Alex's words finally made sense, Jackson felt a punch in the center of his stomach, her stomach did a flip and the whole OR started to spin.

He didn't realize when or how Wilson took over his place, but she did. Jo took the retractor he was holding and with her shoulder pushed Jackson aside.

"I'll finish here, you go," Wilson urged him.

Without processing more information or said another word, Jackson passed Alex and left the OR as fast as his legs let him.

"Alex, what happened?" Jo demanded to know as she worked on the patient.

His boyfriend was silent. "Alex," Jo insisted. "How is Kepner?... And the baby?"

"To be honest…"

Alex didn't have the guts to complete his sentence and he didn't need to, Jo understood just looking at his eyes.

* * *

Jackson didn't wait for the elevator; he used the stairs, wishing he could fly.

When he arrived to the ER it was full of patients and chaos everywhere. In their resident days, he always wondered why April liked so much to work in an environment like that, full of uncertainty and chaos, but now, in their attending days, he knew the answer was too simple; it was because she liked to make order and peace in the chaos.

He didn't asked the nurse at the station if any oncoming traumas have arrived, he wasn't trusting his own voice and mental state. He decided to start looking at the curtains and beds but just saw empty beds and calm nurses. He didn't saw anything to be worried about.

Maybe Alex was wrong.

He looked through the window of trauma one. No one was there.

Maybe Alex got confused.

Maybe Jackson had understood wrong.

Maybe...But then, he looked at trauma room two.

The actual hell was happening there.

Hunt was yelling at some resident while Bailey was listening at the patient's chest and Robbins was doing an ultrasound at the patient's abdomen.

The patient was a redhead.

A female redhead in her early 30's…

A female redhead in her early 30's that was screaming in pain.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Jackson yelled as soon as he opened the door.

April was already connected to two monitors, her left cheek was covered in blood and an intern was doing his best to stop the bleeding from a deep wound above her eyebrow, while April was short of breathe, screaming and recoiling in pain. Everything was happening with her.

"Jackson," she said with relief the moment she saw him and then she screamed again.

She screamed like she was being ripped in half.

Jackson was starting to feel numb and confused.

There was no way in hell that that could be happening.

Maybe, he could scream with her?

"Step back, Avery" Hunt ordered but Jackson didn't obey.

He approached and took April's hand.

She was already connected to the IV and her wedding ring was missing.

"Jackson, something's… wrong… with… the baby," April told him between sobs, her face was sweaty and red.

Arizona shook her head while she was finishing the ultrasound, "We don't know that yet April, so you-"

April screamed again and her entire body arched.

Bailey took her other hand, "It's okay Kepner, it's okay, just a contraction, try not to push."

"Hunt, what's happening?" Jackson asked trying to make sense.

Hunt lowered his voice, so April can't hear him, "The collision was on her side," he explained. "Multiple broken ribs and one of them pinched her right lung and it's starting to collapse, that's why she can breath properly and her vase is bleeding but…the real problem is, that the baby is on his way."

"April, listen to me," Arizona said trying her best to sound calm. "We are gonna need to intubate you and deliver the baby via a C-section."

April looked at her friend with horror, "No, please…I want to see him… I don't want to be intubated." April begged.

Arizona tried to smile at her, "I'll take care of the baby as soon as he's out of you."

"We are gonna take care of both you Kepner," Hunt assured. "We need to help you breath."

"No…no…" April cried.

Jackson grabbed April hand one more time, "April, listen, I promise he'll be fine, okay?"

April stared at him, she was not believing him, he was making promises that could be easily being lies.

"As soon as you awake from anesthesia I'll bring the baby to you, okay?" Jackson insisted without knowing what else to do. April was still looking at him with apprehensiveness. "I'm your best friend, trust me," he insisted.

She nodded.

Bailey ordered a tube and indicated the nurse to start with the sedation.

April squeezed Jackson's hand, , "Jackson…" she was starting to look pale.

"The baby…," she begged. "Jackson, the baby needs to be priority"

What on earth did she was saying that?

"Jackson, please," she begged one more time.

No, Jackson wanted to say no, the baby was not priority, she was the priority, but he couldn't.

"Both are gonna be fine," he said trying to convince her and himself.

April weakly smiled at him.

"Are you ready April?" Bailey asked and April nodded.

"Jackson, tell Matthew I love him," she said, the sedation was starting to make effect. "Please."

His heart broke, but he wasn't able to identify if it was because April words or because her life was pending on a string.

"I will, I promise," Jackson said right before she the sedation hit her and Bailey started to intubate.

* * *

One minute he was finishing a surgery and the next thing he knew it was that he was facing his best friend husband. The husband of the woman he loved.

"How's April?" Matthew asked from the gurney the second he saw Jackson step in trauma 3.

Stephanie was the resident in charge of Matthew. She informed Jackson that the accident hadn't been Matthew's fault. The roadway was slippery because the last storm, and he and April had been on a rush to the hospital because her contractions started.

Matthew was also resulted injured with a broken leg, a damaged cervical and head contusion, that until now seemed minor and nothing to be worry about.

The red eyes let Jackson know he had been crying.

Nothing mattered to Jackson; he wanted to blame Matthew for this, for everything…for have taken away April from him, for married her, for being the father of the baby she was expecting, for have had the guts to try to make her happy…he was ready to blame him for everything and make him suffer like he was suffering.

But he had promised April, he had promised his best friend in this world that he was going to let know her husband she loved him and their baby was the priority.

"They are taking her to surgery right now," Jackson informed him without looking him at the eyes. Matthew let a big sob out and for some illogic reason Jackson only wanted to punch him. "She said…she said the baby comes first."

Matthew opened his eyes with shock, "Is that bad?"

"She says she loves you."

"You people needs to save her, she's everything I have," the paramedic said.

Jackson totally understood that, she was everything that he had too.

* * *

"Good morning!" April said cheerfully, her skin and red hair were glowing more than usual and Jackson needed to stop him from touching her red curls.

"Hi," he sparingly greeted her, pretending to be busy with some file.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," he quickly lied. The truth was that he has been in a bad mood lately and the reason was her upcoming wedding with that paramedic and his lack of guts to face his true feelings for her.

"Are you sure?" she asked while she grabbed her tablet from the nurse station and started to look at some patient file.

"I'm sure."

"Well, in that case..." she made a pause and she looked around, making sure none was around them. "I've news."

She smiled nervously at him and her smile made him grin unintentionally.

"Spit it out Kepner."

"I'm pregnant," she said and he thought he was going deaf. There was no way on earth she have just said that she was expecting a child.

It was impossible.

"What?"

April grinned. "We are not telling people, not yet. I'm just four weeks and with the wedding happening so soon we don't-"

"So, why are you telling me?" he questioned her, hating her for being sharing that news with him. News he didn't wanted to hear.

April noticed the scowl at his face and her smile fainted.

"Because you're my best friend," she reminded him.

* * *

"She's going to be fine," Jo assured him for the one thousand times. "The baby and April are gonna be fine."

Hunt prohibited him the entrance to the OR, not even in the gallery so Alex and Jo were babysitting him outside the OR.

Sixty-seven minutes had passed and they didn't have news yet. Not even if the baby was delivered or not or if she was fine. The lack of news made him felt somehow with a slightly hope that she was at least alive.

"Hunt is not gonna let her go anyway, he needs her to run the freakin' ER," Alex spoke from across the hallway. "And Arizona will take care of the baby."

Jackson wanted to believe them, but he was having problems processing what had happened the last hours of his life.

Out of nowhere Alex chuckled. "She survived Stark, she can survive anything."

Jackson stared at the pediatric surgeon that was leaning on the opposite wall.

Jo looked at them puzzled. "Who's Stark?"

Alex laughed more loudly and Jackson wished he'd just shut up. "Was the head of pediatrics like for three minutes. He was like one hundred years old and had the hots for Kepner, they dated for a while and then she broke his heart."

Jo frowned, "Kepner dating an attending?"

Jackson remembered when she went directly to Lexie to tell her about her date with Stark and she almost caught them in the shower having sex. He had never confessed that to April, like his true feeling for her. He had been an idiot.

"Well, as residents we all made mistakes," he said to Jo.

Alex interrupted. "Yeah, like when you almost broke your hand when you hit me because of her"

Jo's eyes went wide, "What the hell?"

Jackson smiled despite himself. He had not remembered that incident in years. "Your boyfriend here, was a big douche with her. She used to had a crush on him and he took advantage."

"Yeah, I used to be a jerk," Alex assured his girlfriend.

Jo laughed. "Oh my God, what was Kepner thinking?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Jackson said with nostalgia.

* * *

"April, what happened?" Jackson asked her. She was crying and shaking and he wasn't sure how to make her stop. Clumsily, he hugged her in an attempt to make her stop. It was what Reed did when she saw April cry and it usually worked.

April hugged him back and took a depth breath before she could spoke. "I'm so...so stupid. I thought he, he…."

"Are you talking about Karev?"

She sipped her tears, "You tried to warned me…and I-"

"What did he do?" Jackson asked not wanting to know the answer.

"We almost, you know…" April avoided his gaze and flushed, Jackson understood perfectly what she was trying to say. "Then he got mad at me because I wanted to take things slow and-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Jackson saw Alex arrive to the party. A killer instinct went on in automatic and knocked Alex's face.

* * *

"You sound like you were a mess," Jo mocked and Alex was about to said something when the OR door opened.

Owen Hunt was standing there, still with mask and gloves on.

He looked directly at Jackson.

No one said a word, not sound were coming from the OR, no sound were coming from the hallway.

Jackson felt his heart freeze.

A baby cried from inside the OR.

Jackson finally took the courage to ask, "How is she?"

Hunt took off his mask, ready to deliver the news to Jackson.


	9. The gala

First of all, the past prompt wasn't supposed to have a second part. I know what happens with Jackson after that but I was not sure about writing the second part, but after all your reviews and messages, I decided to take the risk and I did write it. So, that would be likely to be the next chapter.

** This concurrent chapter was just some idea that begged me to be written instead of my doing my work, after I watched 8x17 "One Step too far" (you know, the one where Jackson is going to a gala with his mom but ends up in the on-call room with Mara Keaton). I didn't have a beta, I'm pretty sure this content a lot of mistakes, my bad. **

**Prompt: Jackson being an Avery, April working as a waitress, they meet in a charity event where April is working. **

* * *

He hates that kind of events, galas, charities, dinners, etc., whatever you want to call them.

All the rich people and protocols make him feel uncomfortable, thing should not happen because he was born rich, her mother claims she almost gave birth in the middle of a charity gala and mostly because he's an Avery.

Also, he hates the fact that her mother is always trying to match him with some rich snob girl that has many prestige in her family like his own. Like he isn't able to find a worthy girl by himself (and to be clear, he was able to find any kind of girl by his own).

For this concurrent charity event, in favor of kids with aplastic anemia, the lucky lady is called Mara Keaton.

Truth be told, (and for Jackson's surprise), she is smocking hot and almost interesting… if only she could just stop talking about how amazing is his mom, his family and his legacy. He's just standing in the middle of the salon hearing her appraising his family.

"You must be so proud of your grandfather"

"Yes, I am."

He's trying to repress a yawn.

"He's unbelievable."

"Yes, he is."

His eyes are almost closed.

"And your mother, she's so driven."

"Yes, she is."

Maybe if he stares at her cleavage he would find her interesting.

"It's unbelievable how amazing your m-"

Unintentionally, some person push Mara's shoulder making her loss balance. Jackson catches her at the right time preventing her from failing.

"Ouch!" Mara screams like some car has crashed her. A couple of people around them turn to see what just happened.

"I'm sorry, miss" a petite redhead says and stares at Mara with concern. The uniform, white blouse, black tie and black trousers, reveal her as one of the waitress.

Jackson quickly moves his hands from Mara and stares at the redhead, she's nervously chewing her bottom lip and somehow, Jackson finds that gesture cute.

"Could you be more clumsy?" Mara says in a way that made clear she was controlling herself for kicking the waitress.

"I'm very sorry," the girl insists. People are still staring at them and she's getting blushed and that made her pale skin look more beautiful.

"It's ok, nothing happened," Jackson quickly intervenes.

He gives a quick smile to the redhead. She realizes Jackson's existence and smiles back at himwith gratitude. He couldn't help but notice the girl has a dimple on her left check, making it one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen.

Mara gets aware of what's happening and clears her throat loudly, trying to catch Jackson's attention once again.

"I'm sorry miss," the redhead apologies one more time.

"You can go," Mara says and turns her back to the redhead without accepting her apology.

"Waitress, can you believe them? They daydream about catching a good match at this kid of events" Mara says out loud, for the redhead to hear.

Jackson's about to says something when he notices the redhead opens her mouth and then closes. She's clearly infuriated and doing an effort for controlling herself. She finally decides to turn around and quickly makes her way through the empty dance floor, back to what appears to be the kitchen.

Instantly, Mara goes back to appraise the wonders of his family but he's not longer interested in her in any way of form, not anymore. He's thinking about the redhead.

"You didn't need to be rude," he cuts her off.

"What are you talking about, I was not rude."

"You know what? I'm going to look for my mother," he says to Mara and hastily disappears from her sight before she could say anything.

He didn't manage to avoid a couple of people that insists in greet him and congratulate him for every nonsense reason they could think. About two minutes later, he finally reaches the kitchen's door.

Inside everything is chaos, there are waitress, waiters, cooks and other people everywhere, screaming to each other, making him easy to pass unnoticed.

He quickly scans the kitchen searching for her, but she's not there to be found. He's about to leave the kitchen defeated when a tall boy carrying a tray with empty glasses of champagne, passes in front him.

"Lexie, have you seen April?" he hears the boy asking a pretty burnet that is busy accommodating champagne glasses in another tray.

"She looked a little upset, some Richie rich was mean at her, so I told her to take her break," responds the burnet.

"Is she alright?" the tall guy asks sounds a little preoccupied. He leans the tray of empty glasses at the table where the burnet is still filling glasses.

"Don't worry Matthew, April will be fine," the burnet says and carries a try with glasses. "Let's go, the toast is about to take place."

April is pretty name, Jackson thinks. He's pretty sure she's the girl he's looking for. and without thinking twice, he intercepts the burnet.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for April," he asks to the girl called Lexie. She looks at him like she just has seen a ghost. She almost drops the tray but Matthew quickly helps her catching the tray without spilling a drop of champagne.

"Why…why…. Who…do you…" Lexie is having problems forming words.

"I was with he Richie Rich that caused her being upset, I'm afraid." Jackson calmly says and notice the Matthew dude is looking at him with anger. "I want to apologize to her."

Lexie studies him very carefully from head to toe, before answering, "She's outside." She points an emergency door at the end of the kitchen. "By the exit door."

Jackson smiles politely at her and walks towards the door that points "EXIT-Personal only".

Outside is windy but the weather is warm. He doesn't need to look too much for her.

She's leaning against the opposite wall from the dumpsters, eyes looking to the sky and letting go deep breathes, like she's trying to catch her breath after a long run. It gives him a little second to study her face. She's one of those girls that have a pretty face with tiny and delicate features, nothing like the girls he's used to date, hot girls with hot bodies and hot faces.

He quietly approaches her and asks, "Are you okay?"

She jumps and looks at him with surprise.

"Oh, God," she panics. "I'm so sorry for what happened with your girlfriend, please don't tell my boss, sir."

She calling him _sir_ almost make him laugh but decide is not the best way to initiate a conversation with her.

"What? No, I'm not here…I'm here to tell your boss."

April frowns at him, looking relived but yet preoccupied, she makes a quirky expression, "Really?"

Jackson nods at her.

"Secondly, she's _not_ my girlfriend," he thinks that is pretty important to point that out very clear, "And lastly, please not call me sir."

April nods at him but doesn't smile, clearly not enjoying his presence. A weird silence fell above them, until she speaks again, "So, can I help you with something?"

"No, it's okay." Jackson quickly answers, realizing he has been just staring at her like some creepy stalker. "I just wanted to take some fresh air."

She nods again.

"I better get back," she says, but she doesn't move.

"Don't leave because of me, stay. The true is I just wanted to apologize because what happened."

"It's okay. I'm a waitress I'm used to deal with rude people," she declares but he can tell she's controlling herself.

"Please, accept my apology."

"Really is okay, I need to get used to manage all kind of people."

"Why?"

She stops realizing she's wondering if he's worthy enough of her confidence. So, she hesitates a little, and Jackson fears she's about to put his shields up again.

"I want to be a surgeon," she admits. "So I suppose I need to get used to deal with catastrophes don't you think?"

"Med school?" he asks with honest surprise and curiosity.

"Yep, med student at mornings and waitress at nights."

"Me too."

"Are you a waiter at nights?" she teases him.

"No, I'm med student."

That it's often followed by 'Oh, I thought you were a model' or 'if I were you and have those eyes I would be a model' accompanied with and glances of disbelief, but she smiles at him.

"Specialty?"

"Cardiothoracic surgery," he states out loud for the first time in his life. If his family hear him they would go crazy. "And you?"

"I want to enter to the Mercy West program, be a surgeon and then a neurosurgeon."

"You sound very determinate."

"When you live in a farm with other three sisters you need to be competitive and determinate."

She has now relaxed with him.

"Three sisters? Farm?"

"I'm the second child. Ohio, born and raised. And you?"

"No sisters, no brothers. Boston."

"And your name is?"

"I'm Jackson," he hesitates a little but there's no point to hide who he is. "…Avery, Jackson Avery."

He studies her face when he finally said his last name. He is expecting to be rejected or being besieged with questions about his heritage. She was a med student, after all. But if she recognized his family name, her face was not showing it, she's still looking at him the same way, like any other guy.

"Nice to meet you Jackson," she smiles and that damn dimple appears again on her face. "I'm April Kepner."

She extends her hand towards him and he takes it, trying to ignore the flip his stomach does when he touches her.

"Nice to meet you too, April Kepner."

Ten minutes later they're sitting side by side, at the doorsteps outside the exit door. Chatting like old friends, laughing as best friends.

He already knows she lives with two roommates, Reed and Lexie. Lexie's mom owns the catering company that is serving the tonight event, and she has been working as a waitress for them for a year. She likes numbers and sadistic and has the most pretty hazel eyes Jackson had ever seen.

"So, if the girl inside is not your girlfriend, who is she?" she asks when is her turn to talk.

"My mother is always trying to set me up with some pedigree girl. That's why, along other reasons, I hate this kind of events."

"She's pretty hot but rude and a total snob," she says. "And she has to be freakin' kidding me if she thinks every girl working here is in a search for a rich husband like some gold digger. How dare she?"

Jackson suppress a smile, she's looks cute when she rambles.

"This kind of charities only brings the worst of people."

"I like to think that at least one person is touched and really interested in the cause they are supposed to support. One person can make the difference. I would be proud to be somehow part of that."

Jackson looks at her conflicted.

Usually, when he told girls that he hated being at that events or being part of the Avery family, girls acts in one of two ways: laughing, thinking he was joking (likely to happen if the girl is wealthy); or rolling her eyes at him, thinking he was just playing the poor rich boy card (likely to happen if the girl doesn't belong to a family with trust funds).

"Do you really think that?"

"I do," she firmly said.

Jackson is about to ask something important, but the door opens and her friend Lexie interrupts them breaking their bubble. He had almost forgotten he was supposed to be in the party.

"April, I hate to intervene, but we need you," Lexie says from the door.

"Okay," April says to her friend as Lexie returns inside.

"I better go."

Jackson doesn't want her to go, he wants her to stay and talk to him all night and the next day and the next day after that.

"Okay, maybe I should get back too," he says, following her and stands up from the stairs.

April stands from the doorsteps and carefully dusts off his trousers and blouse. She combs her hair with her fingers.

"Jackson, thanks for the apology," she says before pushing the door and get back to work. "I really appreciate it."

Jackson nods at her, unsure how to proceed. He usually knows how to ask a girl out, the exact words. Something about April makes him unsure about how the world works. Honestly, he's not even sure she's interest in him, maybe she was just being polite with him. But if he doesn't do something now…

"April," he calls her before he passes the door. She turns around to see him.

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yes."

April chews her bottom lip. He's afraid she's going to say no. Afraid she responds she hates snob guys like him or that she's already seeing someone, someone like the tall hard-working waiter that was worried for her.

"Probably," she finally says before entering to the kitchen.

THE END.


	10. I love everything about you

**Hello, lovely people. Finally, I came with the continuation of "Chapter 8". I hope you like it. It's different of what you expect but I hope you understand that if Grey's Anatomy is about something, is about how everyone can build their own family and that family is not just blood. That being said, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. No beta this time, so, I'm very sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. **

* * *

_**'I love everything about you'**_

"Annie?... What are you doing here?" Jackson asked while he checked his watch. It was 8:00 pm on a Friday night.

Annie jumped in surprise; clearly she wasn't expecting to see him.

"Oh, hello"

"Is everything all right?" he asked worried, it was not common to see Annie at the ER Pit on a weeknight, while acting suspicious. Not since she was old enough to rebel against her parents and demanded to stay at home –without a sitter- and not in the hospital while they worked.

"Yes, yes…I was just…looking for mom," the teenager confessed and her white cheeks flushed, making her resemblance to April more notorious.

"Well, I don't know where she is, I can page her," the plastic surgeon quickly answered and left his tablet at the desk.

"OH MY GOD! Little Annie Taylor!" somebody screamed.

Jackson and Annie turned around to see a nurse approaching to Annie with arms wide open.

"Look at you, so tall and pretty," the nurse said and gave a quick hug to Annie, who politely smiled.

Jackson was pretty sure Hannah didn't remember the nurse. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she shyly replied.

The nurse looked with nostalgia at Annie, "It feels like yesterday, don't you think Doctor Avery?"

"It definitely does," Jackson sincerely replied.

After fourteen years, it felt like yesterday when Annie was born, after all he still had nightmares about that night.

"Well pretty girl, take care," the nurse said and gave her another quick hug before leaving.

"Do I know her?" Annie asked

Jackson smiled at Annie, "Every nurse in this ER babysit you at some point."

"The perks of being the firstborn of a trauma surgeon," Annie said with a bit of sarcasm. Unlike April, Annie was a little cynic and twisted; Jackson couldn't blame her, she had a little darker view about the world than her mother.

"Ok kiddo, are you going to tell me what are you doing here?"

Annie bitted her upper lip and proceeded to look around, like searching for someone or feared to be caught.

"Just promise me you won't freak out," she said almost whispering.

Jackson crossed his arms on his chest, "You're starting to freaking me out," he confessed.

Annie closed her eyes and let a long sigh scape; she did that when she was trying to gather confidence.

"I'm looking for Bailey," she confessed.

"Doctor Bailey?"

Annie, still eyes closed, shook her head and said: "Bailey Shepard."

Jackson was having problems processing that information.

"And why would you would be looking for Bailey Shepard?"

Annie opened just one eye while the other remained closed, making her look like she was winking.

"Because we have a date tomorrow?"

"Are you asking or confirming?" Jackson asked.

She finally opened her other eye, letting her both guilty eyes to shine.

"Confirming it?"

"I don't think so," Jackson stated with firm voice.

"Please," Annie begged and stared at him with sad puppy eyes. Which wasn't fair because he wasn't able to say when her daughter stared at him with those eyes.

"You're way too young."

"Come on dad, please."

"NO WAY."

"We're just going to a movie and mom said I could go If…"

"If I said yes? Well, I'm saying no. You're just fourteen, you're not going out on dates."

"Dad, please…you know Bailey since forever and…"

"You're too young. Now go to the attending's launch and wait for me, we're leaving home" he ordered and Annie stormed out the ER like a hurricane.

* * *

**14 years earlier**

April didn't understand what was happening. All her body felt stiff and sore, and the room didn't stop spinning. Her eyes felt puffy and heavy.

"Somebody, page doctor Hunt" somebody screamed with a tone of relief.

Why people were screaming?

The world was making no sense to April.

She didn't want to open her eyes, not yet. She started to felt her hands, arms and legs. It felt so heavy and warm. Carelessly, she moved her left hand to her stomach and that moment the world came alive to her again.

"Where is my baby?" she asked with dry mouth and eyes wide open with fear.

Someone took her by the hand and genteelly squeeze it it.

"She's fine, she's great," said the other voice.

"A girl? Where is she?"

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl," April finally recognized the owner ot that voice. It was Jackson "Arizona is with her right now."

April started to cry and Jackson hugged her, like a china doll that is broken but still, she felt right.

"April," Jackson said with a calm firm voice. "She's fine, she's a healthy girl and I promise you, I've been by her side every minute since she was born… she's little but strong."

"I want to see her."

"And you will, because you'll be fine," he said with a warming smile. "Right now you need to rest a little more."

April nodded and made an effort to smile and stop crying. The thought of Jackson taking care of her little girl helped to compose her. Her best friend was taking care of her baby girl.

She was falling to sleep again, in Jackson's arms, but suddenly realized she was missing something.

"Jackson, where's Matthew?" she asked and she felt how Jackson tensed all his muscles.

* * *

"How is she?" Meredith asked looking at the little baby girl Jackson was holding between his arms. So far, he was the only one who could make her sleep.

"Fine, she's being realize tomorrow morning," Jackson announced. "She's staying with Aprils' sisters until April is discharged and can take care of her."

Meredith nodded.

"How's April?"

"Bailey in two more weeks she will be able to go home." Jackson said avoiding the real question and Meredith understood.

"It wasn't your fault Jackson," Meredith reminded him. "And she needs a friend. Actually, she needs her best friend telling her everything is going to be all right. She just lost her husband in a stupid accident, so she needs you. Not me, or Hunt or Arizona, you."

Jackson stared at the little girl he was lulled to sleep.

She was the vivid image of April, pale skin, auburn hair, hazel eyes and a strong line jaw. In other words, perfect in every single way.

He knew Meredith was right but couldn't afford admit it. The lost of Matthew, had been the outcome that nobody could have predicted from that fateful night. The contusion he received from the impact had been more serious than predicted, derived in a broken vessel, making him bleed out before Amelia Shepard could operate him.

"I know it wasn't my fault," Jackson said with firm voice while the baby slept. "It's just I don't know what to say to her."

"Tell her she will be fine, because she will be fine."

* * *

Between balloons, confetti, cake and clowns, the 2nd birthday of Annie was a total success. Even Alex had a fun time when he discovered Jo was afraid to clowns and insisted in tormenting her.

Jackson stayed after the party with the excuse to help her clean up the mess, it was common for him to be at April's apartment helping her with some duties or babysitting, though, that night his real reason to stay was other.

"Annie fell to sleep the minute she put her head into the pillow," April happily announced as she entered the kitchen where he was stacking the fridge with cake leftovers. "It was an awesome party for a 2-year-old."

Jackson smiled at her, glad to see April like he remembered, it had been a rocky years but that night everything seemed fine. It was a good sign, and he needed to tell her what he was planning before he changed his mind.

"April, we need to talk, could you please stop cleaning and pay me attention?"

"What's the matter?" April asked a little worried.

There was no other way to say what he wanted to say. He took a step closer to April and took off her hand the

"I love you April," he said with wearing his hearth in his sleeve. He noticed how inmidiatly her eyes went huge and filled with tears.

"Jackson, don't- we are friends-," she said with broken voice.

"I always had. And I know you love me too, and I know you felt guilty but I love you-"

A shy smile showed in April's face, like she was about to beam, "Don't say it. Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I mean it."

"Jackson, I have a kid and…" April was trying to get them back to the reality.

"I always have loved you and you know it." Jackson insisted, not willing to give up on her. Not this time, he once gave up on her when she married Matthew, then he waited patiently for her wounds to heal. But he was tired, wanted her with him. "Don't use Annie as an excuse. When I say I love everything about you what I mean is that I love Annie too. I love you, do you?"

* * *

"Anne Taylor Avery, open the door lady," April called her daughter who has entrenched in the attending's room.

"NO!" the girl screamed from the inside.

"Maybe I exaggerated a little," Jackson confessed to his wife and she smiled at him.

They were standing outside the room, unable to make her go out. Jackson could hear her crying and was feeling like a fool for had yelled at her in front the whole hospital.

"Yeah, maybe," April agreed.

"Why are you finding this funny?" Jackson asked his wife who was having troubles hiding a huge grin on her face.

"It was about time she get mad at you," she confessed between whispers, trying to not being heard by Annie or any other coworker.

"What are you talking about?"

"You two always team up against me," April accused him. "I'm always the bad cop, it was about time. She's not a kid anymore, it's a teenager."

Jackson rolled his eyes at his wife, knowing she was right but not wanting to admit it.


	11. I'll never forget you

**This is very dark, twisty, depressing and (hopefully) set a in very AU. If you don't like angst or the concurrent SL for Japril at Grey's, then I encourage you to NO READ! I don't want any of this happening on the show, so FOR ME it's a coping mechanism to write the worst possible scenarios. Okay? **

* * *

_"I've seen fire and I've seen rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end._  
_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, but I always thought that I'd see you again."_

_Fire and Rain._

* * *

Fall started early that year and the leaves covered everything. The park was almost empty, and April was getting a little cold since she didn't bring more than a light sweater.

"Darling stop it," she called her daughter.

Emily was beyond ecstatic, her little body couldn't handle the excitement of her first play date with a friend of her new school. She was running around her mother, making April a little ditzy.

April couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm of her little six year old. There had been difficult times for them, with the moving, the new city and new school. It was the first time (in what it felt ages) that Emily was smiling.

"Darling, you need to calm yourself a little," April gently said and caught her daughter by her wrist.

Emily stopped and suddenly a serious look crossed her face. The same face as her father.

"Mommy, it's late, why Dan isn't here?"

April looked at her phone and checked the time.

"They are just ten minutes late sweetie, he'll be here," April answered, thought she was starting to feel a little uneasy.

What if the kid stood her kid up? April had just seen the boy in a couple of occasions when she picked Emily from school. She really didn't know him. Emily had said they liked the same books, he sat at lunch with her after one particular mean girl made fun of her and his parents were also doctors. Dan's mother sounded pretty polite and nice on the phone when they agreed to arrange a play date for their kids. Yet, April had never seen the kid's parents.

April bit her lip, she didn't want her kid to suffer more than she already had.

"Look, mommy, there he comes!" Emily screamed and pointed between the swings.

A black boy was running towards them with sincere enthusiasm. He was wearing a gray hoddie and pants and a pair of neon bright nike sneakers.

"Dan!"

"Sorry, Ems, dad couldn't find his keys."

Emily smiled at him.

"Hello Doctor April," the boy greeted her.

"Hi sweetie, where're your parents?" April asked as she noticed the boy was alone.

"Dad is parking the car."

"Come, let's go the swings," Emily ordered and Dan followed her without thinking it twice.

April sighed with relief, she liked Dan, he made her think of…

"April?" a deep voice asked behind her back. She didn't need to hear it twice, her brain, her heart, her skin, knew immediately who was the owner of that voice.

It took only a second to turn around but for April it felt like ten years of her life.

There he was, Jackson Avery, stood in front of her, looking at her like he had just seen a ghost.

April opened her mouth to say something; anything but what can you say to your ex-husband in a middle of a park when you run into him by accident?

"DAD!" she heard Dan scream. He and Emily were back, running towards them.

It took several seconds to April to understand that Dan was referring to Jackson as his dad.

"Mommy, are you sick?" Emily asked with fear. April eyes were full of tears, out of the sudden.

"I'm okay, sweetie," April lied to her daughter.

"My dad is a doctor, he can help," Dan suggested. Unaware by the fact that Jackson was also in shock, looking from the little red head to her mother, like he was seeing a hallucination. "Right dad? You can help Emily's mom, right?"

"Right," Jackson smiling at his little boy.

"It's okay kids, I'm okay," April faked a smile. "You go and play. Come on."

Reluctantly, Emily nodded and called Dan to go to the slides.

He was Dan's dad. He was someone else's dad.

Jackson was the first to recover from the initial shock. Just like he always did.

So, he was the first to speak, "Hi, April. It's been a long time."

"Hello, Jackson," April said smiling while she tried to buried at the feelings that were fighting to emerge.

"Wanna seat? Emily's still staring at us like you're about to fail."

April nodded and followed Jackson to the bench. April sat and Jackson sat next to her, memories about them sitting on the bench at the ER bay came to her like flashbacks from another life. April glanced at the kids, and Emily seemed a little more relaxed and stopped looking at them and go back to play with Dan.

"She has your same expression of concern," Jackson pointed at Emily. "I can't believe I didn't notice the resemblance before, she… she is you."

April politely smiled and refused to look him at the eyes.

"I never asked for Dan's last name but when I saw those sneakers…I should have know," she teased.

"Like father, like son."

* * *

_**Ten years earlier.**_

_"This needs to end, April, this needs to have a ending. Because, I can't take it anymore, babe, I just-"_

_Jackson was not screaming, or trying to be mean. He was telling the truth. Ten months have passed since the day they heard their baby had OI stage III, and April was not giving signs of getting better or trying to get better. She didn't talk to him anymore, was starting to get recognition as the new nazi at the hospital, every single collage hated to work with her, Owen grew tired of fight for and with her when she mistreated residents. She stopped going to church, she stopped being sweet and kind. In other words, she was lost._

_The straw that broke the camel's back was a fight she had with Alex Karev, she screamed at him in the middle of the ER that he was a despicable human being and not deserved to be a father, all because he forgot to go and check a patient._

_Jackson took April to an empty on call room and tried to talk with her. She was there but he was not sure she was listening._

_"April this needs to stop."_

_April tried to open the door and run away, like she had been doing since forever. But he stood in front the door. _

_"April, stop, please," Jackson begged and suppressed his tears. "Stop running away from me."_

_He tried to hug her, but she stepped back._

_"I'm in pain, Jackson."_

_"And what about me? What about what I'm feeling… you never cared about me. It's all about you, right?" he said, finally his feelings were starting to get over him. He loved her more than anything in this world, and his protective instinct towards her was the only thing that kept him moving but now he was starting to feel the pain._

_April started to cry._

_"I'm so sorry," she said._

_His pager went off. It was a 911. _

_"Let's talk at home, okay?" she said._

_"Okay," he said, relieved that for the first time she was the one proposing to talk. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, she timidly smiled and he leaved the on-call room._

_But that night she didn't arrive home._

* * *

Dan was helping Emily to climb the slide from the front. April was looking at them with apprehension, her little girl was very clumsy with physical challenges and she was having problems climbing the slide. Dan was encouraging her and finally Emily did it.

April let a sigh of relief scape.

Jackson chuckled.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I'll tell you if you tell what brings you back to Seattle."

How on earth was that they could still talk like nothing had happened, like old friends?

"I'm sure you heard Mercy West Clinical Center opened, again," he nodded. "Well, they offered me the position to run the ER as trauma chief."

"Freakin' chief of trauma. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"But…why did you came back from Ohio? You got the same position there."

April looked at him with curiosity, she didn't know he was so aware of her life. She looked at her shoes, there were mommy shoes, like Emily liked to call them. April debated a little about talk and told the truth or said nothing. She felt Jackson's eyes on her and a hot spot in his stomach burned.

"Well, Emily's dad…my husband, he had lupus. He was well controlled, until-well, he was not controlled anymore. His kidneys stopped working, Emily was the only match and she was too young. He died four months ago."

As she told her story, she didn't cry.

"I'm so sorry, April," Jackson said.

"He was a good man. He loved Emily more than anything and wanted her to be happy. Emily was not being happy in Ohio with everything remembering him, so, this work came and I decided move. You know me…always running from my problems."

The irony in April's voice let him know she was really having a hard time deciding what was the best for her kid. It was also a memory of what happened with them. An awkward silence invaded the atmosphere until she spoke again.

"Tell me, how's everyone at the Grey Sloan? Since Arizona and Callie moved to Tenesse I don't know anything about the people."

"Well, Owen is still running the surgery department," he said. It was the only thing that crossed his mind that wasn't going to hurt them.

"How's Alex?"

"He and Amelia are having baby number two this winter."

"Really?" April said with surprise.

Jackson nodded.

She knew for Arizona that Jo got a fellowship in Oregon and went there, leaving Alex with a broken heart. Little she knew about Alex having a relationship with Amelia and having kids. She was glad for them.

"Mer and Derek are still being Mer and Derek, and I'm sure you know Richard Webber married my mother long time ago."

"Yes, I do." She had been invited to the wedding. Of course, she didn't attend.

"And that's it."

"What about Stephanie Edwards?"

Jackson went mute for a minute.

"She's Dan's mother."

* * *

_"So, first you yell at me and now you're leaving your husband. Very brave of you Apes."_

_"Shut up, Karev. Let me pass."_

_Alex was the only with the enough courage –or bravado- to face April. Every one at the hospital knew she was leaving Jackson; after she decided to not go home a month, she stopped talking to Jackson, and quit her job the same week. One afternoon she went to HR to fill some forms and she bumped into Karev. _

_Alex tried to make sense on her._

_"No, I'm not letting you pass."_

_April pushed him, but he didn't move._

_"Reed knew I had a wife, so I'm sure you knew I had a wife with cancer and she left me," he said with bitterness. "Izzie left me, I stood beside her all her treatment, in the good ones and in the bad ones. She died in my arms and I didn't go away. I stayed and when she decided to leave me…she was a coward. She left me because she was a coward. Don't be a coward, Kepner."_

_"It's different," she said._

_"It's not. If you leave, he'll find another person. I did. But you won't Kepener, because he's the one you gotta be with."_

_With this said, Alex stood beside and let April follow her path._

* * *

Dan cut her knee and was bleeding a little.

"You are gonna be alright buddy," Jackson comfort him. The boy was having hard time containing the tears in front of Emily.

Jackson give his kid a quick pat on the head and encourage him to back go to play.

April was still recovering from the shock to hear that Stephanie was Dan's mother. She talked with her at the phone…they never exchange names, or recognized each others voices. Or maybe Stephanie did?

April didn't know if she had the right to feel betrayed or pissed. It was not like Jackson cheated on her. He had all the right to put back together the pieces that April broke.

"So, you married Stephanie," April finally said breaking again the silence.

"Well, no, we didn't get married but we lived together for four years."

April hide a smile when she heard he was talking in past tense.

"You ordered Arizona to not tell me?"

"Actually, Arizona told me you never asked about me, so she didn't need to hide anything from you," he said hurtfully.

He was right, April never asked for him. She liked to believe he was living a perfect life, that he was being happy, had found the love of his life and was having healthy children and having a perfect family.

April studied him for a minute.

"Are you happy?" she asked Jackson.

Jackson looked at his son. Dan had forgotten his injury and was laughing at something her little redhead friend had said. His kid was in love with Emily, as much as a six year old can be from a girl.

"I am," Jackson honestly said.

A big heavy pain left April's chest.

"I'm glad."

"Are you happy?"

April let a big tear scape her eye.

"Emily is my world. If she's happy, I'm happy," she rationalized.

"I'm still thinking about him, you know?"

April looked at him with surprise. It was the big elephant in the room, but she didn't expect to Jackson to talk about _him_.

One day at year, April got locked in her bedroom and cried until she felt sleep. One day at the year, Emily had to share her mommy with a brother she never knew.

April finally decided to look Jackson's eyes. The color, the shape, they were the same. Just like April remembered. The same eyes she looked when she did love for the first time, the same eyes that told her they loved everything about her, the same eyes that told her, her first kid was having a incurable disease…

"I think about him too," she said and gently took his hand that was resting next to hers.

* * *

_"Jackson?" she called him._

_She was not sure about what she was doing there but Karev's words moved something inside her. She was not gonna do what Izzie have done, she was not going away just because she could, she was not leaving because she was a coward. She was leaving because she wasn't happy. She had heard many stories about what happens to couples when they lost their child, but living it was so different…_

_Jackson was in the bedroom, their bedroom, his bedroom. He was not looking good, April knew she break his heart in every single way._

_He looked at her. His spirit was broken. She was the only one who spoke this time; he didn't have the strength to do it._

_"Jackson, I love you. You're the love of my life, I love you more than anything in this world but I'm broken. I can't- I can't help but run away from you and I know that's breaking you apart. I can't do this to you anymore. You deserve to be happy."_

_She knew he was perfect, in every single way. That was why he deserved to find someone to be happy. Not her, no the remaining pieces of her. She loved him so much…. so much that she needed to be away from him. They needed to stop being Jackson and April in order to him to be happy. She had been so self-centered and forgot about him. _

_"I love you," was the last thing she said to him before leaving._

* * *

Emily was tired. She rested her head in her mother's lap and fighting herself from falling sleep. Dan was also exhausted. Jackson was tying his shoelaces while he was seated in the bench next to Emily.

"That's it champ, we need to go," Jackson said when he finished.

"Can Emily go to dinner?"

Jackson looked at April, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course she can, but other day. Okay? Right now she's tired."

The little kid nodded.

"Say good bye, Emily," April ordered.

"Good bye Dan, good by Mister Avery."

"Good bye, Emily."

Jackson smiled at April.

"Bye, Jackson."

"Bye, April."

Jackson took his kid by the hand and started their way back to the car.

As April saw Jackson walk away with his son, she wondered how different things would have been if she have decided to stay. There was no point in hide it, she was still in love with Jackson Avery, after all those years. After an other man she loved, after having her girl, she was still in love with her best friend.

He was the love of her life.

But he was happy, she could never made him happy.

"I like doctor Avery, he's funny," Emily declared.

April chuckled and bent to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"I know baby, I know."


	12. Chasing cars

Hi guys, this is the last one-shot I'm writing for Japril. It was intended to be published before 11x22 but I forgot to upload. The seed for this idea were originally planted in my head a couple of weeks ago by monialo (at tumblr). This is the way that I would have preferred things go after Derek died (still in denial btw).

Remember, this is fiction written by a fan. I don't know if I'm being accurate with medical terms and stuff. Any typos, grammar or spelling mistakes are mine (I'll come later and correct them). Everything else Shonda is the one to blame.

* * *

"Last box!" April announced quite excited as she labeled a paperboard box as "Pillows"

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked as he stepped into the room that once was supposed to be used as nursery.

"Everything in this apartment has been packed and labeled," April smiled with pride.

Jackson gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to congratulate her and lifted the box, without any problem, and carried it to the living room with the other ones.

April went into the kitchen and took out from their soon-to-be ex refrigerator a couple of food containers. She had separated some Tupperware's with pasta leftovers for them to dinner.

The moving truck would be there first time in the morning and she insisted to pack everything, everything the night before the moving. Jackson was amazed with her enthusiasm she didn't opted to pack him inside a box.

Jackson went to sit in front the kitchen bar and stared at April while she put the pasta inside the microwave. After almost 4 years of marriage, staring at April was still making him felt in love with her all over again.

"So, you made up your mind yet?" he asked trying to sound casual as possible.

April did a pause on her task and looked at him with a serious gaze. She took a depth breath and stood in front of him, the kitchen bar was the only thing between them.

"Yes, I did."

Her voice was steady and firm but Jackson could see she was nervous.

"And?"

He couldn't wait to hear her answer.

"Well…" April was taking her time. "I'm not working for Mass General," she finally said and waited for Jackson's response.

"Uh, okay," He tried to hide his deception. "So, that means you…"

"I'm going to work for your mother," April smiled, although her tone of voice was letting Jackson know, she was hiding something.

"At the Brigham?" He wanted to confirm.

April bite her bottom lip.

"No, for the Harper Avery Foundation," she announced with a guilty voice.

He couldn't to be prouder of her sexy trauma surgeon wife. As soon as they knew they were moving to Boston, April sent her resume to several hospitals and clinics from there.

She was aiming to small hospitals Jackson convinced her to send it to big-name hospitals, and she did it but with no hope of hearing anything from them.

Two weeks later, The Mass Gen offered her a position as an attending trauma surgeon with an especial interest in develop a research protocol about her E.R. checklist and The Brigham offered her to be the head of the trauma department.

At first, April thought it was because she was married to an Avery but Owen Hunt assured her that both hospitals called him asking for references and sounded very interested in her as Kepner and not Avery. Meanwhile, Catherine swore she had nothing to do with any of the offers and April believed her.

April was over the moon and couldn't believe two big hospitals wanted her when in the past she was rejected from every single hospital she applied to be an attending. Still, she couldn't make up her mind since both proposals were attractive and the money wasn't bad either. One big factor was that Jackson was offered a spot in Mass General, he was going to run his own burn-unit program. So, he was obviously hoping she would take the position there.

He didn't have any clue when, where or why the Harper Avery Foundation was an option for her.

The atmosphere in the kitchen grew tense. Jackson's body language was speaking for himself. He was tense,

"Catherine wants to start a Trauma Certification program," April explained. "Kind of a traveler Trauma Certification program that can go around the city and country to teach small centers that are not teaching centers like the Dillard Medical Center. She wants me to run the program and I want to."

Jackson was left on shock, speechless. Millions of questions were floating on his mind and he couldn't get a word straight.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"But why didn't you told me this sooner?"

"Catherine sketched the idea a couple of weeks ago but it was until yesterday, while we talked over the phone, last night that I came with the whole idea, you were already sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."

Jackson looked at her with doubt. She was about to be part of the Harper Avery Foundation full time, no point of return, and that meant a lot of things.

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" he asked, trying to sound relaxed and falling.

"I am," she insisted. "I am sure."

April knew Jackson would have trouble understanding her desire to work for his family foundation instead of being a full-time surgeon. After all, when Catherine asked them to move to Boston to help with the run of the Foundation, Jackson said a big "No".

He made it very clear he was not willing to risk his or his wife career as surgeons to be being behind a desk all day. Catherine and he had a big fight about responsibilities and how his mom was a controller. It was a fight so big that April was in the need to intervene before they stopped talking forever, and talked to Catherine.

April explained to Jackson that Catherine was just not trying to get them closer to control them or make them give up their careers.

Truth be told, Catherine needed help. Since she married with Webber, she was going back and forth between Seattle and Boston and she just needed help and enjoy life as a married woman.

When April talked to Jackson, they started to wonder if a change of scenario would be good for them as surgeons and most important, as a couple.

As much as they loved Seattle, things have had hanged in what appeared to be a blink of an eye.

One day, Amy and Owen were having a baby. A very beautiful healthy redhead baby and they couldn't be happier about it, although they never were an official couple but both were loving parents. Owen made April the godmother and April loved that baby more than life but seeing babies wasn't easy for her, at least not yet.

Other example, were Alex and Jo. While it was hilarious to see Alex chasing Jo over the hospital trying to get their wedding details, the sight of an adult FAC Alex Karev made April felt time had passed and resident years were a lifetime ago.

Arizona and Callie after too much reconsideration decided to give their relationship a brand new try that has as at result of them being best friends. Also, Sofia was growing up fine and everything in Arizona's life seemed to work perfectly for once. So, Arizona didn't need April anymore as much as she needed her in the past.

Ben and Bailey were planning to move to Florida as soon as Ben finished his residency, which was happening in matter of days.

Even Stephanie Edwards changed a lot. She finally met a gut that didn't was in love with someone else (or was underage) and was living with him. She was now chief resident and had more work offers for next year than Cristina ever had.

And last but not least, after two years of look-like a living death, Meredith finally made up her mind and took Zola and Bailey to Zurich with Cristina, indefinitely. Jackson had Skype with her a couple of times and she seemed a lot better, a lot healthier and somehow happy. She was smiling again and not coming back to Seattle anytime soon.

For that reasons, everything in their context screamed they needed a change too. A big change, and Boston was the right choice…. plus, they were expecting their second baby and a change of scenery would make them ease a little bit all their worried.

Jackson looked at his wife. She was holding her belly and nervously biting her lip. Waiting for Jackson's impressions about her brand new idea.

"But you love surgery," Jackson insisted. "My family is crazy and they will make you help with everything came into their minds."

"I do and I'm not giving it up completely. I'll train people and the Brigham would serve as a hospital base, but-," she said and her eyes started to tear and her voice to break. "I'm doing this for Bailey and Zola. I know I'm a kick ass surgeon and I love to be a surgeon but I need to teach, to go there where are not prepared and help them to help people."

_For Bailey and Zola_.

Jackson forgot the anger and felt a little idiot. He stepped up, cut the distance that the kitchen bar was imposing between them and hugged her.

April let a relief sight scape and hugged him back. She hid her face on his chest and sobbed for a little while. Jackson understood why she was crying.

After a couple of minutes Jackson was the first to speak again, "I think is a very good idea."

She gently broke his embrace and looked up at him. She stopped crying and her hands went immediately to her belly.

"What happened to us…what happened with Sammy… it requires research and I'm not qualified to help on the matter, it kills me I can't do more. But what happened to Derek-It keeps me haunting in my dreams. Jackson, that was so simple, the basics, a simple TC head scan and Zola and Bailey wouldn't have to grow up without their father."

He cupped her face and helped to clean her tears with his thumbs.

"I know."

April smiled at him and he hugged her again, as tight as he possible could, having in mind she was expecting his child and didn't want to hurt them.

"You're going to be an amazing teacher," he said and kissed her.

April laughed softly, "Hope so."

"I'll miss you, you know?" Jackson finally let his feelings speak. "I'm used to see you at the work place every day, every day since intern year."

"You're going to be fine. We're gonna be fine," she stated with confidence and kissed him. "Changes can be good."


End file.
